Había una vez
by Nicole SHRBCOGP
Summary: Su amor es la historia de amor más grande jamás contada, la historia del Rey y la Reina, de Él y Ella, de Ella y Él, la historia de amor de Susan y Caspian.


**Bueno esta es la primera historia que escribo, quise hacer una versión diferente del amor de Susan y Caspian para que tuvieran un final feliz y toda la cosa. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

Había una vez, en un mundo mágico llamado Narnia, un par de jóvenes enamorados.

El era un joven príncipe de Telmar, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, una cabellera marrón, una sonrisa encantadora, un porte distinguido y sentimientos nobles.

Ella era una joven reina narniana apodada ¨La Benévola¨, con unos grandes y hermosos ojos azules de mirada penetrante, un sedoso cabello oscuro que caía a sus hombros como una cascada de chocolate y su rostro estaba cubierto de pequeñas pecas que le daban aun más belleza.

Muchos decían que era la belleza en persona. En una palabra era perfecta. Su único defecto fue no ser de ese mundo.

Ellos dos se conocieron, se enamoraron, lucharon juntos y se amaban en secreto con cada fibra de su ser, y no les importo las diferencias entre sus pueblos para poder amarse de aquella manera.

Ese dulce amor que sentían el uno por el otro, nunca se lo pudieron mostrar correctamente, hasta aquel trágico día en que fueron separados.

Ella tenía que regresar al mundo del que provenía junto con sus hermanos, los reyes y reinas de Antaño.

Al momento de la despedida los dos estaban desechos pero tenían que parecer fuertes, incluso ella intento bromear, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa al príncipe que ya se había convertido en rey.

Justo cuando se disponía a irse con sus hermanos, se dio media vuelta, fue directo al rey y le dio un tierno y dulce beso, en el cual se mostraban todo su amor.

En ese mismo instante, nada ni nadie existía más que ellos. Ese fue el primer beso de ambos aunque también fue el último. Después de ese dulce y tierno beso, los dos se fusionaron en un abrazo, mientras de sus bocas salía un ¨Te amo¨ por parte de ambos.

Cuando la reina atravesó el portal con sus hermanos, se llevo consigo el corazón del rey, mientras que el rey se quedo ahí parado, quedándose con el corazón de la reina.

Tres años después de esa triste despedida, el rey emprendió un viaje en el mar en donde llego a la isla de Ramandu y conoció a su hija, la estrella Lilliandil.

Ella poseía una belleza fuera de ese mundo, de la cual el rey quedo prendado ya que sus hermosos ojos azules le recordaban a su amada.

Muy pronto el rey la hizo reina, su reina. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad, pero había un problema: ella no era su verdadera reina.

Y ella, la estrella, siempre lo supo, solo que no quería y no podía aceptarlo. Se caso ilusionada y profundamente enamorada, con la esperanza de hacer que el rey olvidara su ¨estúpido amor de adolescentes¨ como solía llamarlo, para que el corazón del rey solo le perteneciera a ella y a sus futuros hijos.

El la quería, mas no la amaba. Y ella quiso cambiarlo en muchas ocasiones: preparando cenas románticas a la luz de la luna a las cuales el solo asistió pocas veces ya que siempre estaba ¨ocupado¨ mirando el retrato de la reina benévola.

Pero la reina Lilliandil sabía que siempre regresaría a su habitación, buscando el consuelo y el calor que no le pudo dar su verdadera reina.

Le dolía saber eso, que ella no era más que un simple consuelo para el rey, y justo cuando creía que ya no habría remedio, nació un pequeño príncipe idéntico al rey pero con la mirada de su madre.

Ella lo amo con locura y creyó que le traería de vuelta el amor y la atención del rey cuando este lo sostuvo en sus manos y le dijo que lo amaba y que siempre lo haría. Y mientras el corazón de la reina saltaba de felicidad, el del rey se encogía en su pecho al recordar las promesas de amor que le hacía a su reina cada día frente a su retrato.

Con esos pensamientos le dio su hijo a su esposa y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala de tesoros, donde estaba el retrato de la reina.

Entonces Aslan, el gran león, apareció y le dio la oportunidad de volver a verla una vez más.

El encantado con la idea acepto y una vez habiéndolo dicho esto apareció ella a través de un espejo:

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la hierba, mirando las nubes tan hermosa como siempre, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, ella volteo y se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer a su acompañante, un joven muy atractivo con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que miraban a la reina con mucho amor, ella tomo su rostro en sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Es hora de ir a casa- dijo el parándose y tendiéndole su mano.

- Esta bien- dijo ella aun con una sonrisa tomando la mano del joven y levantándose.

Y por fin los dos juntos entraron a la pequeña casa en el campo que estaba detrás de ellos.

Al terminar las imágenes, Aslan le explico al rey que ese joven era el esposo de su amada. El rey sintió celos de ese joven, ya que el pudo hacer lo que él no tuvo la oportunidad, pero de pronto cayó en cuenta de un detalle: El estaba casado con una hermosa estrella y ahora tenia un bello y sano hijo.

Aslan le explico que ella sufrió mucho después de haberse marchado y haberlo dejado, tanto que se empezó a convertir en una persona fría y arrogante, provocando peleas entre sus hermanos y sus padres.

Le dijo como cambio totalmente cuando supo que su amado se había casado, sintiéndose traicionada por haberla olvidado tan rápido.

Como es que ella también quiso olvidarlo a él y a toda Narnia, solo guardando rencor y odio en su corazón.

También le conto sobre la fuerte depresión que sufrió después de que su familia entera hubiera muerto en un accidente de tren. El rey sintió mucha tristeza por el triste final de esa familia ya que la estimaba mucho y también la consideraba como su familia. Pero Aslan calmo sus penas al decirle que todos ellos se encontraban sanos y felices en ¨El País de Aslan¨.

Y volviendo a su amada, le conto que ese muchacho la saco adelante, brindándole todo su amor y apoyo. Con el tiempo ella se enamoro de él y por fin se casaron. Y que muy pronto sabrían que iban a ser padres.

-A ella también le he hecho una visita aclarándole las dudas que tenia respecto a ti y a tu amor por ella.

Ahora ya no guarda ningún tipo de rencor ni odio en su corazón, porque sabe que la amas y que nunca la olvidaste ni la olvidaras al igual que ella te amo y nunca te olvidara.

Me pidió que te dijera que ella ya no te odia, que siempre te amara pero debe continuar con su vida en su mundo al igual que tu debes continuar con tu vida.

-¿La volveré a ver algún día?

-Existen mucho caminos, pero un solo final- y sin más, el gran león desapareció dejando a un rey con un peso menos en su corazón y con la felicidad de saber que su reina estaba siendo feliz y que ahora él tenía que ser feliz a lado de su familia, SU propia familia.

Regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa junto con su hijo. Les dio un beso a ambos y los abrazo fuertemente.

Lilliandil por fin sintió que su esposo otra vez estaría con ella y que le daría amor y protección.

Desde entonces en el corazón del rey solo estaban su esposa y su hijo, pero siempre tendría un lugar muy especial para su amada reina y nunca nadie iba a ocupar ese lugar.

Con el paso de los años el príncipe creció y se convirtió en un magnifico ser humano, criado con el amor de sus dos amados padres.

Aunque él los amaba y sabia que ellos lo amaban, siempre supo que su padre nunca le pudo dar todo su corazón a él y a su madre, porque el sabia que el rey nunca pudo olvidar a su gran amor, la reina benévola y que esa parte de su corazón, estaba en Londres, con la reina, mientras que el rey tenía una parte del corazón de la reina.

Mientras que todo esto pasaba en Narnia, en Londres después de que Ella haya cruzado el portal, sintió una gran tristeza y agonía en todo su ser.

Cuando llego a su casa su madre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo que solo la reconforto un poco.

Cuando fue separada de sus hermanos para dirigirse a América, su dolor solo se hizo más grande.

Una vez que llego a ese nuevo lugar, sintió que por lo menos podría refugiarse de su dolor en sus padres, pero eso no sucedió.

Su madre se iba sola a casa de sus amigas para platicar sobre cualquier cosa, mientras que su padre se iba a al cuartel del ejército para ver el avance del enemigo.

Lo único que le quedaba era escribir cartas a sus hermanos que estaban en otro continente y también cartas a su amado, aunque sabía que nunca se las podría mandar. Otra de sus actividades era llorar, un llanto amargo y lleno de tristeza y resentimiento por la pérdida de su amado y sus hermanos.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando recibió su primera invitación a un baile por parte de un apuesto militar. Entonces se dio cuenta que solo así se olvidaría de su dolor, yendo a bailes y conociendo a chicos que ya estaban en tiempo de buscar a una hermosa dama para contraer matrimonio al igual que ella. Y desde entonces busco a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente rico y atractivo para ella. Así fue como ella empezó a ser una chica vanidosa y egoísta, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Cuando por fin ella y sus hermanos se reencontraron, sus hermanos la recibieron con la amarga noticia de que su amada se había casado, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Al recibir la noticia se mantuvo serena y neutral intentando que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, tristeza, desdicha, pena y sobre todo odio a él y a toda Narnia. Desde entonces cambio completamente con el único propósito de hacerles creer, a ella y a sus hermanos, que el ¨Corazón Roto¨ era solo un mito y que Narnia era solo juego de niños.

Se peleo con sus hermanos cuando estos intentaban hacerla entrar en razón sobre Narnia, peleo con sus padres cuando ellos no podían cumplir con todos sus caprichos y muy pronto cambio de ser la reina benévola a una persona fría y egoísta, creando un muro sobre ella para que nadie la pudiera lastimar otra vez.

Pero cuando sus padres, sus hermanos y su primo murieron un accidente de tren, se sintió tan solo que se sumergió en una fuerte depresión de la que no parecía poder salir.

Por mucho que los médicos y sus tíos hacían para animarla, todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Hasta aquel día, en que caminando por la calle, sintió que ya no podía más y se desvaneció justo allí, pero un apuesto caballero que caminaba por ahí la detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo, maravillándose de su belleza la llevo a su casa para que pudiera descansar.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, se asusto al no saber en donde se encontraba, pero entonces una cálida mano tomo la suya. Cuando volteo a mirar quien era, ella se maravillo de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate como los de su amado, mientras que el quedo hipnotizado de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Después de ese encuentro, se volvieron a ver en muchas ocasiones. El cada día se iba enamorando más y más de ella y ella pronto iba saliendo de esa terrible tristeza y dolor que sentía. Cuando el joven, que se llamaba Arthur, le confesó sus sentimientos, ella le pidió un poco de tiempo para que su corazón sanara totalmente para volver a amar.

Una noche, en que ella se preparara paro dormir, El Gran León Aslan se le apareció.

Ella se quedo en shock porque pensó que él la había olvidado.

Él le dijo que sabía todo lo que sufrió y que lo lamentaba mucho, y para ayudarla a sacar el rencor que sentía le dio la oportunidad de ver a su amado otra vez.

Entonces ella vio a su rey, en una pared de su habitación, frente al que era su retrato cuando gobernaba Narnia. Y pudo escuchar como él le decía cuanto la amaba y que siempre lo haría, también escucho como le dijo que nunca la iba a olvidar.

Aslan le explico que él nunca la olvido y que siempre la amo, pero tenía que dar un heredero a su pueblo y por eso se caso. Aunque Él quiere a su esposa siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón para Ella.

Después de que ella escuchara todo esto desapareció todo el rencor y odio que tenia un su corazón. Se dio cuenta de que su actitud no fue la mejor de todas y se arrepintió por no poder ver la verdad.

Quiso pedirle perdón a Aslan, a su familia y sobre todo a Él por haber desconfiado de su amor.

Incluso se alegro de hubiera encontrado a una persona tan buena y hermosa como su esposa, sintiéndose mal por considerarse como un estorbo en su matrimonio.

-Quiero que le digas a Él que ya no tengo ningún rencor hacia Él porque sé que me ama y nunca me olvido, que yo también lo amo, que siempre lo amaré y que nunca lo olvidare mientras viva. Pero que es tiempo de seguir adelante con mi vida y que Él también debe hacerlo.

-Me alegra que ya no tengas odio en tu corazón y no te preocupes tus hermanos te han perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Los volveré a ver?-

-Los volverás a veras a su debido tiempo-

-¿Y a Él?-

- Existen muchos caminos, pero un solo final- Y tan pronto término de decir esto, se marcho.

Desde entonces se sintió muy feliz y se dio la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Arthur y por fin se enamoro de él.

Cuando estuvo segura de sus sentimientos hacia él, se casaron y se fueron a vivir al campo, porque era el lugar que ella escogió, ya que le recordaba sus tiempos en Narnia a lado de sus hermanos.

Con el tiempo tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Lucy, como la pequeña hermana de Ella.

Vivieron muy felices por el resto de sus vidas y aunque ella amaba a su familia siempre recordó a su amado, pues siempre lo mantenía en su pensamiento y en su corazón. Su esposo sabia de su amor pasado y siempre supo que aun pensaba en Él, aunque Ella no lo dijera Arthur y su hija lo sabían, pero Arthur la amaba con todo su corazón y sabia que aunque Ella no lo amara si lo quería y mucho. Al igual que su hija, ella lo sabía. Y todas las noches rogaba a Dios que su madre se reencontrara con ese antiguo amor suyo. Ella siempre estuvo rodeada del amor de su esposo y de su hijo y Ella los quería muchísimo y siempre los quiso, pero siempre trato de mantener sus pensamientos hacia Él para no lastimar a su amada familia. Y Ella agradecía al cielo que después de haber perdido una familia, Ella hizo su propia familia.

Cuando ambos murieron, murieron rodeados de sus familias, llenos de amor y esperanza, la esperanza de reencontrarse con su amor perdido hace años.

Y así lo hicieron, se reencontraron en ¨El País de Aslan¨. Cuando se vieron, corrieron a su encuentro y cuando estuvieron uno enfrente del otro se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se dieron su primer beso después de varios años. Un beso que se les fue arrebatado desde hace mucho tiempo. Se dijeron todas las cosas que sentían en ese momento y se juraron amor eterno. Todos los presentes, se conmovieron con la escena y se maravillaron de saber que después de tantos años, su amor seguía intacto.

Y desde entonces, los jóvenes enamorados, vivieron felices y juntos, como siempre debieron estarlo.

Ellos se amaron, se aman y se amaran por toda la eternidad, sin importar que hagan ellos siempre encontraran la forma de estar juntos, porque su amor es más grande que la montaña mas alta, más grande que cualquier odio entre sus pueblos y más grande que ellos mismos.

Su amor es la historia de amor más grande jamás contada, la historia del Rey y la Reina, de Él y Ella, de Ella y Él, la historia de amor de Susan y Caspian.

* * *

**Les gusto? **

**Si fue así háganmelo saber con un review y si no les gusto y creen que debo dedicarme a otra cosa también díganmelo.**

**Bss. :D**


End file.
